Even Saviors Need A Little Saving
by JadedLogic
Summary: Regina comes across Emma struggling to fight off a a man. She steps in to save her. Now Regina is left to pick up the pieces. Eventual SwanQueen WARNING RAPE CONTENT/TRIGGERS. (Putting story on hold )
1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal night on the streets of Storybrooke. A cool breeze was blowing, and most of the town shops were closed. She had just began the familiar short walk from her office to her car, when she heard the most unsettling cries. It was a desperate cry for help, a mix between a sob and a plea, while on the verge of breaking. She knew what it felt like being the one crying out for help, to cast aside pride and dignity so you may simply escape unscathed. There was only one difference, help never came for her. The panic swelling in her chest had her racing towards the sound, disregarding her poor footwear, and the fact that she was heading into an unknown situation. Her stomach dropped with dread the moment she found who it was that had been calling out for help.

The savior needing saving. It was an unlikely scenario but it was suddenly a reality.

"Get... the fuck... off me..." Emma gasped. The blonde was pinned down, by a burly man she didn't recognize. Her voice lacked any real strength and Regina knew it was a battle she had been fighting for a while, one she was losing. Her torso twisted and her hips jerked but the man's grip on her wrists proved too strong. Her shirt was ripped off, cast aside like a discarded piece of trash, and her jeans were pulled halfway down her hips. Regina felt disgust towards this man's advance, but most of all rage. A boiling resentment that seemed to consumer her entire body like a flame. How dare he touch her like that and treat her like some whore. Emma Swan was not a streetwalker, and she sure as hell wasn't acting like one.

A wave of her hand sent the man flying Into a nearby brick wall. He howled in pain but she immediately thought to knock him out with another wave. No more of that.

Emma shuddered in relief but no amount of strength could help her take back her pride. She was supposed to be strong. She was the sheriff yet she couldn't fight him off.

Regina went to her side, and offered her the coat of her back.

"Thank you..."Emma breathed, as she wrapped the fabric tight around her. "If you hadn't...he would have..."

"Shhh I know." She kneeled beside her now, uncaring of the dirt meeting her slacks if it meant easing away Emma's distress. They weren't exactly friends but she had somehow come to care about her and seeing her so...frightened really pulled at her heartstrings.

"Emma are you hurt?"

The blonde shook her head but sometimes Injuries weren't physical.

"Let's get you up." She said. Emma cast the man lying on the floor an anxious glance. "He won't be moving anytime soon. At least for a couple of hours don't worry." She watched Emma's shoulders slump in relief, then something she never thought she'd see happened. Emma started crying. Full, heart wrenching sobs, that with each wrack off her shoulders her own heart ached just a little more.

"Emma. You're safe now."

"I-I know...Regina thank you. Thank you so much." The blondes breath came in small bursts, as if she had to remind herself every so often to breath.

She didn't know what to do how to deal with this type of Emma. She was so broken, so shaken.

"Emma. I'm sorry..." She didn't know why she was apologizing. It's not like it had been her fault but any other words seemed wrong. She shuffled closer to her on the sidewalk. That small shift towards her was enough of an invitation for Emma to grab onto her. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding onto her like she would be swept away if she didn't. The amount of need behind the embrace was just as surprising as the act itself but she returned it, knowing the feeling. It was a secret she kept buried but at a different time it had been her in Emma's place. She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and let Emma recover.

"You're okay." She whispered. The blonde was trembling, caught up in a storm of emotions. Her words didn't help, or seem to even reach her ears. "Emma. I'm going to take you back to my house. We can't stay here its cold and you're shivering." The blonde nodded and released her grip. That's when they both became aware of her state of undress. Emma's jeans were still halfway off her body, but Emma didn't have the strength to pull them up. Had she truly been fighting him off for that long?

"Let me..." She gripped the jeans waistband and gave it a firm pull. They were a tight fit, no wonder she couldn't get them up. Luckily for her the man struggled just as much taking them off her.

The moment they rested above her hips, Emma once again gave her thanks.

"Of course. Emma. " She didn't need to thank her for this though. Any decent being would do the same, even an evil queen.

"Do you think you can walk?" If she couldn't pull up her jeans she doubted she had the energy to do that.

"Maybe." Emma took her hand and she pulled her to her feet. She swayed for a second but held up. Just in case she kept an arm behind her.

The car ride to her mansion was silent, but they weren't concerned with filling that silence. Sometimes a little silence spoke volumes.

**A/N: I had a guest reviewer misinterpret this chapter and I just want to clarify that when I was writing about a streetwalker I wasn't suggesting Regina would think differently if it were a prostitute that were being raped. I simply mean't that she ruled out all the possible scenarios in her mind, that what was happening wasn't mutual and that as far as Regina knew Emma didn't offer that kind of service to complete strangers... Again Regina is against rape, prostitute or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Emma opened her eyes around midnight. She was surrounded by warmth, soft linen and a comfy bed. It was nice except she didn't feel comfortable here. In Regina's home, in her bed. She was intruding, once again needing some else to home and take care of her. She would have snuck out but something kept her there. Maybe it was the promise of protection, or being treated in way she knew her mother wasn't capable of, or maybe it was because of Regina. The Regina that comforted her wasn't the Regina she knew. This version was understanding, protecting, and nurturing. The opposite of her usually acidic tongue. She spoke softly to her and treated her as though she were a fragile expensive piece of crystal ware, just a push away from cracking. It was exactly what she needed in that moment.

Of all the people to save her she was glad it had been her. She was positive the brunette would keep this low profile, after all she was the town's sheriff. It would make her look bad. She strained her eyes a little more against the dark room. There was movement towards the doors threshold, a silhouette lingering. Instantly her heart jumped into her throat. Panic, swirled like a whirlwind in the center of her chest, she jolted upright while inching back on the bed. Then the light switched on.

"Its just me!" Regina proclaimed. She held out her hands in a manner that went to show she was unarmed. Immediately, her body relaxed but embarrassment flooded her. She had been so frightened. How did that happen? She was Emma Swan. Town sheriff, ex bail bondsman, mother, and savior. She was supposed to be fearless.

"Regina...I wasn't expecting to see you there." Regina nodded, but in a sad knowing kind of way.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was just checking up on you."

"Thank you..."

Regina still stood in the doorway.

"I haven't filled anyone on the exact details. I figured that was up to you but the man is currently being held in jail. Maybe you should take the rest of the week off, at least until we get him dealt with."

"Yeah...okay."

Regina cleared her throat.

"Good night. Emma." She hung in the doorway and just before she reached for the light Emma called out to her.

"Regina wait." She played with the sheet in her hands. "I...can't sleep. Could you...I don't know maybe...stay? Just for a little. You don't have to." Regina's face softened.

"I can stay." She padded over to the bed and it was so strange seeing her walk without the accompanying sound of heels.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" The bed dipped where Regina took a seat.

"I don't think that would do me any good. I mean nothing really happened he tried. You saved me." She felt uncomfortable discussing it and just hoped Regina wouldn't press the matter like she knew her mother would if it had been her there.

"Okay what then?"

Good question she thought. Why do you want her here. What good will come of this?

"I don't know. Just forget it." She pulled up the covers and turned from her. She felt foolish for asking her to stay.

"Emma..." Regina's hand fell on her shoulder. "I don't have any problems staying... You need a friend." Friend. Regina. They had never been pieced together in her mind before but now she was reevaluating that concept. Everything Regina had done for her so far, indicated a true friend. Maybe that was it.

She rolled back towards Regina.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." Her hand fell away, and she immediately missed the contact. A minute of silence passed. Regina sat motionlessly on the edge of the bed while she just stared at the wall.

"Regina do you want to watch a movie?"

"Now?" She shook her head yes. She thought for sure she would say no.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate. " Regina stood up and she shortly followed after.

She folded her knees beneath her and cradled the warm cocoa in her hands. Granny would probably shoot her for thinking it but Regina's hot cocoa was sooooo much better. She closed her eyes in momentary bliss while Regina started the movie. Neither of them had spoken up until this point and when Regina finally sat down beside her, she almost didn't want to break the strangely comfortable silence between them.

"What are we watching?"

"Oh you'll see. Its one of Henry's favorites. I don't really have much to choose from but this is one of the few I actually like as well."

Now she was intrigued. As the typical previews played, because annoyingly they had been unable to skip through them, she studied Regina out of the corner of her eye. Her make up was gone, but she looked even more beautiful and she noted even her sleeping wear was expensive, a fine satin. Always keeping up appearances. However, the woman looked tired, she shouldn't be up watching a movie and this made her feel guilty. Yet, Regina could have said no so maybe she hasn't been able to sleep either. Before Regina could notice her staring, because she was certain she had been for well over a minute, she turned her attention back to the screen. The DVD menu popped up and she felt a bubble of happiness fill her. Regina liked Finding Nemo.

A third into the movie she had finished her hot cocoa and she set the empty mug aside. Now her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. She tried getting comfortable against the couches arm but it felt too stiff. So she sat upright leaning back Into the plush cushions but it put her neck at a weird angle. She leaned in the other direction and met Regina's shoulder. Her breath stopped the moment she made contact. She hadn't been thinking, any moment now Regina was going to push her away and yell out something like "I'm not a human pillow Miss Swan!" Yet, she never did. The brunette's tensed shoulder relaxed and wordlessly they continued to watch the movie. Or at least Regina did. She was too distracted by the warmth and smell of Regina. She smiled dopily as her vanilla shampoo overtook her senses. Right now she was the epitome of comfort and what clean would smell like if it had a smell.

Finally feeling comfy she let out the breath she had been holding and let her eyes drift close. Here she was safe.

Regina didn't stay up much longer than her and it was only halfway through the movie when her head lolled to the side, sliding down to gently rest on top of Emma's. It was almost like they were cuddling. When the movie was over the title screen continued to loop in the background but neither could be broken out of their peaceful slumber.

Emma grabbed at her pillow, trying to pull it further beneath her head but it wasn't moving easily, in fact it felt heavy. She opened her eyes and reality sunk in. Regina wasn't a pillow. Her arm had wrapped around Regina's waist and one of her hands was centimeters away from touching a breast. She blushed immediately but found that she like the position. Regrettably she pulled away, ignoring the strange butterflies filling her stomach. When she did this it woke Regina from her own sleep. She watched the brunettes brow twitch and her eyes popped open.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she took notice of upon waking up weren't the wide- green eyes staring back at her, but the surprisingly firm thigh just barely brushing up against her own. How one body part emitted so much heat was a scientific marvel. Her drowsy mind wanted her to lean into it more, to bask in the wonderful sensation, but that's when she met Emma's studying gaze. The feeling instantly fleeted.

"Hey." Emma said sheepishly. Always so articulated.

"Miss Swan." Emma's eyes took on a wounded look at the title. After sleeping on the couch together it did feel unnecessary but addressing her on a first name basis in their current position felt far too intimate. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but most of all hungry."

"I'll make us something to eat. How does an omelette sound?"

Emma's eyes didn't exactly light up at the idea of an omelette but she agreed anyway. She strode into the kitchen ignoring how strangely domestic this all felt. Emma waking up in her house, while she made her breakfast. If only this happened under a different set of circumstances...no she didn't just think that. It was the lack of caffeine.

"What time does the kid usually get up? I mean its pretty late in the day." She cast a glance at her watch, Emma was right it was 10am. Henry was usually up by now, despite it being Saturday.

"Why don't you go check up on him." Emma nodded and she was left to perfect their omelettes.

Last night had been taxing on her which meant it was probably more so on Emma. Yet the blonde looked well rested, as though she hadn't been attacked last night or slept on a couch. Maybe she misjudged Emma maybe she was far better at hiding her emotions than she previously thought. Or maybe she just really was that strong.

She flipped over the omelette and the sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs alerted her to Emma's presence.

"Regina." Emma panted. She was out of breath and there was a trace of panic in her voice. "Henry's not there but he left this note…"

_Moms_

_I woke up early this morning and saw you two on the couch cuddling._

"We most certainly were not cuddling." She interjected.

_I figured you weren't going to get up anytime soon. Emma you were doing that thing where you drool and Mom you were kinda smiling. So I didn't want to bug you. Ill be at the docks with Hook he's gonna take me out on a trip. Don't worry I'll be back for dinner! _

_Love Henry._

"Why that slimy dirty useless one handed pirate!"

"We have to get down there. To stop them."

"For once I find myself in agreeance. " She took the frying pan off of the burner and tossed it into the sink.

"Take my hand." Emma paused for a moment but her slightly calloused hand fell into her own. Without any warning, she whisked them away in a puff of smoke. Emma's grip tightened causing her nails to dig into the back of her palm.

"Would it kill you to trim your nails a little?" She snapped ripping her hand free. Her hand was stinging.

"Sorry...I just wasn't expecting that." Emma looked sick and she almost wanted to apologize for snapping at her.

"Hooks ship is still here."

She broke into a jog with the boat locked in her sights. How dare he take my son. She thought bitterly. The man was a drunk and a low life. She did not want that kind of character hanging around Henry.

She was too caught up in her loathing to fully comprehend their current situation. Emma and her still in pajamas storming a boat full of pirates. It would almost be comical if it hadn't felt so degrading. The instant she set foot on his deck made his presence known and reminded her of reality.

"Oye nice wardrobe your majesty!"

"Its still far more appealing than your dirty rags. Where's hook?"

"Captains quarters but he doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Like I'm going to take orders from you!" During the time it took for them to quarrel Emma had already brushed passed them and was heading for the cabin.

Both Regina and Mr. Smee turned towards her at the sound of the door being kicked in. What the fuck! Regina thought although not quite in those exact words.

"Hook!" Emma growled. The blonde was livid, like a snarling bull ready to charge at any moment, and Regina didn't know why but something about seeing that side to Emma had her feeling turned on.

"Swan! Decided to join us did you? I say welcome aboard. The lads a natural born pirate."

"Henry come on you're leaving."

"What?"

"Yeah what the boy said what?"

"Hook next time you want to go sailing with my son ask me first. " She grabbed Henry's shoulder and ushered him out of the room.

Regina caught up with her at this moment and took hold of his other shoulder.

"Moms calm down I can walk. I'm leaving!"

She released her grip as did Emma allowing him to break away from them in a sprint.

"I hate you both!" He yelled. The words slapped both of them in the face like a recoiled swinging door. Henry was her world but something else was happening. Something far more important than Henry's little temper tantrum for her to fully being wounded by his words. Emma.

"Henry!"

"Swan!" Hook grabbed her wrist and a look of panic flashed across the blondes face. Emma quickly tried to push it aside but Hook was being unusually aggressive. "Let the kid sail!"

Seeing Hook's hand pulling and gripping at Emma twisted her stomach into knots just as much as Henry's choice of words. He shouldn't be touching her like that. She could see the fear, the anxiety at being manhandled in her eyes and Emma was too rattled by it all to fully voice her protest. This idiot did not know how to properly socialize.

"Hook if you value the one hand you have left I suggest you release Miss Swan immediately." The biting tone in her voice surprised them all. He instantly let go and Emma jerked back, looking both angry and relieved.

"Swan...Sorry I just wanted to share with him what my father shared with me."

That's when she snapped, and if Emma were a gun Hook's body would be lying lifeless on the ground.

"He's not your son!" Emma yelled. Her fists clenched at her side, and they all watched in horror as the veins in her neck protruded. "He will never be so stop trying and leave us alone!"

Emma stormed out of the cabin. The color drained from Hook's face and when her turned to look at her she couldn't help smirking at him. The bastard deserved it. He sneered at her and that's when she realized she should be chasing after Emma. Hook the imbecile! When she caught sight of Emma she was rounding a corner of the docks. She called out to her for the third time.

"Emma. Stop!" Emma did this time but only from her legs buckling beneath her. She couldn't keep going. She was too tired, too emotionally drained and running had lost its appeal.

These were the moments Regina wished she still kept her heart locked away, then she wouldn't have to be subjected to the agony of the sight before her. Emma was crying into her hands, kneeling and shaking all in one.

"Emma..." She flinched when she placed a hand on her back. " Henry didn't mean it. "

"I-I know ."

"Then...what is it?"

"Last night...the man who attacked me. He grabbed me just like that. I felt it all over again..." Emma took in a steadying breath. "I'm sorry for doing this to you again. I'm being stupid."

"No you aren't. Emma you were attacked. It does something to you. It changes you I know because..." She trailed off realizing what she had been about to say. She hadn't told anyone about it.

"Because what?" Emma wasn't crying anymore, she had her attention directed towards each and every one of her words.

"Because I have been attacked before too." A small part of her felt relieved at admitting it. She had buried it for so long but would it help?

"Shit...Regina I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing. Stand up and lets find Henry. We can talk about this later." She wasn't prepared for this conversation. Thankfully, Emma nodded and took the offered hand.

"Do you think we could change first?"

**A/N:My updates are random because my plot bunnies run off of caffeine and bouts of free time. I am grateful to all of those interested in this story, and as always your reviews have been highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

She was back in her own clothing. It was a relief but a part of her missed the silk pajamas, they were different than what she was used to. Soft, warm, and they smelt like a spring day. Whatever laundry detergent Regina used made her want to roll around in them all day. She might have if Henry hadn't run off. Why did he want to spend the day with Hook? Was he really that desperate for a male role model that he was willing to settle for him? Why not David? He was family after all. Regina was probably thinking along the same lines as the listened to Henry speak.

"I just wanted to see the ocean! Hooks not always acting like a pirate he can be pretty cool. Look what he gave me!"

Henry reached into his pocket to show a compass.

"I learned how to use it and he even let me look through his telescope!"

"But Henry dear you should have asked us first."

"What so are you two teaming up on me now? I wanted you two to get along but I didn't mean for you to gang up on me."

"Kid that's not what's happening here. We were worried .You don't know how dangerous it is out in the sea. Hook and his buddies are drunk half the time..."

"Yes and if you were to get hurt, or something were to happen, we would have no way to reach you or even know. We love you."

He looked between the two of them incredulously. Both of their expressions just pleaded with him to understand, he suddenly did and hung his head.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you guys I just really really wanted to go out . I thought if I left a note it be okay."

"I'm happy that you at least let us know...but please next time just understand we are only doing what's best for you." Regina placed a hand on his shoulder and she felt her heart swell with pride. She was so cut out to be a mother. Yeah she was strict but she loved him and maybe she could let loose a little more often. That whole making your bed and keeping your room spotless felt a bit much. She didn't even do that.

"Okay."

"Good now. Go up to your room. I'll call you when lunch is ready. Right now I need to speak with Emma."

He nodded and ran up the stairs, casting Emma a good luck glance. He didn't know though that what she was intending to speak about wasn't about parenting skills. God this was so soon. She just jumped through one hoop to reach another.

"Emma." Regina was looking at her expectedly had she said something?

"Come...let's go sit."

She nodded and swallowed the bitter taste forming in her mouth. Why was she so anxious about this? Regina understood this, she wouldn't push.

They sat down in her study and Regina Poured herself a drink. She tilted her head towards an empty tumbler silently asking if she wanted one as well.

"Please." It came out as a rasp and she internally cringed at the sound.

She watched Regina pour the drinks, smooth and elegantly. She even did a little flick of her wrist as she topped them off. She told herself it definitely wasn't sexy and that the dress currently hugging her hips wasn't making her even more insanely attractive. Watching her had made her momentarily forget what Regina intended to discuss.

"The man who attacked you. Do you know him?" And now she remembered.

"No."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed the offered drink and took a much larger sip than she probably should of.

"Emma. I think we should write down what happened now before some of the details are forgotten."

She didn't want to remember, but if that meant punishing the man that attacked her, she would and Regina was being so understanding. Supportive even...

"Okay."

"Good..."

Regina fished out a notepad from her desk and sat down across from her. Now she was starting to feel like a test subject.

"Just start from the beginning. " Regina smiled softly at her and somehow it gave her the extra push she needed.

"I was patrolling... " She really didn't want to tell her any more than that because the rest was just too degrading. Yet, Regina had already seen her at her worst. What more could happen? "He was acting strange, he had his hood up, very jittery so I got out of the squad car to investigate. I had my gun drawn but I wasn't expecting the guy to be waiting for me. He knocked it out of my hands the moment I rounded the corner."

She retold the story but she did so as if it were something she rehearsed, a speech devoid of any emotional attachment. It all came pouring out and Regina just listened, writing down the details of her encounter without passing judgement. Slowly though, they both began to slink into their own bubbles, trapped in their own web of thoughts. Emma felt like the ice queen had suddenly put her her beneath a wall of ice.

"Somehow he anticipated my every move and he had me pinned beneath him...he said things to me...horrible things. They made me angry but I couldn't push him off. Regina I was fighting him off for so long...I couldn't have him do what he wanted to do. " Her voice cracked and the bubble popped. The memory came flooding back to her, surging forth the fear, the shame, and anger. When she blinked back the tears she got a real glimpse of Regina's face.

She looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face remained glued to the notepad and the hand holding her pen was shaking.

It must have registered that she stopped speaking and she looked up. Regina didn't say anything and instead reached for her glass.

Her hand was still trembling, and from where she sat she could see how short on air she was. Regina wrapped her hand around the tumbler but couldn't keep a steady grip. It fell to the floor shattering into a dozen pieces, exploding like a bomb in the quiet room. It made her realize just how thoughtless she had been. Regina had her own demons.

"I must've had too much. Sorry if I startled you."

Regina stood quickly to fetch a broom and rag. The act didn't hide how badly she was was affected. It was too painful to watch, one sweep after another her hand became a quaking tree limb. There were more important things than a mess on her study floor. Regina needed to deal with her own pain. They both needed to move on. She was by her side the instant she felt her chest tightening, and she placed her hand on Regina's arm holding the small hand broom.

"I should have been more thoughtful..." She breathed pulling away the cleaning tool. Regina didn't fight it, she had barely been holding on to the handle as it just fell into her hand. "You can tell me Regina..."

The brunette blinked and then her face suddenly broke, turning into a gut wrenching sorrowful expression. It had her drawing the brunette quickly into her arms. There Regina felt safe enough to finally speak.

"Emma I never told anyone...I couldn't but you can. I want to help you. I need to..."

Regina's frame shook against hers, and it was making it hard for her not to breakdown with her. Be strong Emma she reminded herself she needs you just as much as you need her.

"Regina you have already... So much."

"Emma."Regina dragged a hand up along her back to grab desperately at her curls. " King Leopold wasn't a very good man. He put up a good act for the people." Regina shuddered, and now the tears were coming. Hot streams, streaking down her cheeks smudging her mascara and reddening her eyes. This wasn't the Regina that could help her this was the Regina who needed help. She would be the one to help her.

"Whenever he wanted it I had to...he would threaten to kill my horses. My magic wasn't what it is today...and as his wife I was obligated. It wasn't gentle...and most of the time-" Regina's breath hitched here and she held onto her tighter. "It was like he was attacking me. My protests meant nothing to him...I know how it feels to be so helpless."

"Regina. I'm sorry.I - can't even imagine... you're so strong."

A bitter laugh left her.

"I wasn't strong enough then..."

"But you are now. More than I have been. God Regina you're just so amazing."

"Emma..."

"No. Really. I wish I was at least have as brave and strong as you are...teach me magic Regina. I want to learn."

Regina didn't say anything and she feared she just put Regina in a bad place, like she felt she had to say yes. "You don't have to Regina. I just thought-"

"Yes."

"Yes?'

" Yes I'll teach you." Regina pulled back from their embrace and she let her arms fall to her side. "Just promise me you'll listen."

"I promise I'll listen." She smiled a watery smile at her and Regina returned it.

"I think we'll have enough to go off of for your case..."

She nodded and Regina went back to pour herself a new drink.

"And Emma this little...episode never happened." Regina was ashamed but she had no reason to be. Still because she asked she would.

"What episode?"

Regina whipped around, baffled by her daftness but then she saw the smirk on dancing on her lips.

"Never mind." Regina sipped her drink, smirking just as coyly into the rim.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to focus!" They were only five minutes into her first lesson and Regina was already getting frustrated with her.

"I'm trying." She growled back. Since that night they exchanged stories Regina was easily irritated and Emma couldn't understand why. Regina was acting like everything was her fault. The rain, global warming, it was all her fault! Any progress she thought they had been making in their relationship had been put on pause and Regina was the one pressing rewind.

"Well try harder!" Regina huffed as she threw her hands into the air. "If you can't do this I don't know how you think you'll be able to immobilize someone"

"Wait..." She relaxed her stance and turned towards Regina. "I don't want to use magic as a weapon."

"Did I say that?" Regina tapped a finger to her chin in mock thought. "No. I don't think I did."

"Regina what is it with you today!"

Regina jerked back as if she had been physically slapped.

"Well Miss Swan." She hissed as she took a step forward. "I just love spending so much time with you. Later I was hoping we could have a slumber party and talk about boys!"

Back to Miss Swan again. She was just about done with Regina's mood swings today.

"Look I don't know what I did but you are clearly not capable of teaching me right now. So I'm going. I'll just ask Elsa for help!" Regina's eyes darkened angrily and she gripped her upper arm tightly, preventing her from making the exit she wanted.

"You will not go to twinkle toes," she warned. "I said I would teach you. I never go back on my word."

"Then stop being such a bitch!" Her words rang loudly through the dining room, bouncing off the walls and echoing in both their minds. Regina went quiet and the only thing Emma could hear were the deep angry breaths coming off of her. _Shit_ she thought._ I'm dead._

Then something weird happened, instead of lashing out Regina deflated. Her mask quickly fell away and now she saw how vulnerable Regina really was. This anger...it wasn't for her, it was just being directed towards her. Regina's grip loosened and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry...I'll try to relax but you need to as well."

"Okay." Emma rasped.

Regina's eyes regained that warmth she saw the first time they spoke heart to heart. It easily allowed for her to loosen up too.

"Concentrate on the feel of your magic. Sense its hum." Regina's hand lightly grabbed the back of her hand hanging by her side, and flipped it over in hers. "Feel each and every particle as it run through your body, up and out your finger tips."

Regina's voice was softer now. Less hostile and strangely lulling. As she spoke she ran her fingertips along the span of her palm, illustrating how the magic would travel through her. She felt something, a small spark as Regina's fingertips brushed against hers. It took her breath away and she wasn't sure if it was Regina or her magic.

"It will flow."

Regina cleared her throat and stepped back. She directed her to attempt to light the candle again but was suddenly avoiding any eye contact with her. It was odd but she tried to brush it off by focusing on the task at hand. That's what Regina was doing she could too.

However, the feel of Regina's fingers on her skin lingered. She imagined her magic moved in the same manner, and envisioned the candle coming to life. Her thoughts continued to stay on Regina, and how nice her touch had actually been. She wanted to feel it again. Instead of the candle lighting, Regina's hand flew right into her own bringing Regina along with it. The sheer unexpected force of their connection knocked them to the ground. Regina yelped from the jolt of surprise and groaned as they uncomfortably met the floor. Regina didn't realize it yet but her other hand was laying directly on her right breast. Emma felt it immediately and knew the reason her pulse was racing so much was because of that.

As soon as Regina regained some sense of reality, and her body's current position she blushed deeply and jumped off her.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"I..I don't know. I just..."

She was just as confused by it as her. "Your hands are soft..."

Regina gaped at her then broke out into rich laughter. The situation and her laughter were enough for her to join in, and god did it feel good.

"If you want," Regina said through her laughter. "I can take you through my moisturizing routine."

"Hardy har har..." When Regina finally stopped laughing her stomach flipped. Regina looked so...happy. It was becoming and made her look years younger. Not that she needed it.

Regina held her gaze, and she made sure to catalog the shine in her eye before it disappeared.

"Now light the candle. " She nodded at Regina and took up a stance of concentration. She didn't want to let Regina down and the thought seemed to be enough. The wick roared to life and she grinned madly.

"Good." Regina's reaction was short and clipped. What the hell? Why wasn't she more enthused?

"Keep practicing. I'll be back in a moment..." Regina looked like somebody just told her Henry would never love her.

What the fuck? She was torn between listening and following after her.

She stayed put not wanting to upset Regina further.

While Emma tried to focus on relighting the candle Regina was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water. Her emotions were all over the place today and she was starting to understand why. Emma was stirring something within her that she hadn't felt in a while. It frightened her but also made her sad. Emma would never share these feelings, she was too good, too pure. The water moved past her lips and the cool liquid soothed some of her nerves.

"Regina." She gripped the glass harder at the sound of Emma's voice and the tension was back at full force. She should have known Emma would follow.

"What is it Emma?" Her voice lacked the usual bite.

"You don't seem like yourself. Is everything okay?" Emma sounded worried.

"I'm fine. "

Emma stared at her for what felt like an eternity. It was clear the blonde wasn't buying her answer.

"Is this about...him?"

_Him? Oh Leopold..._

"No." _It would have been easier for you if you just said yes!_

"Is it-"

"Emma. Stop. I'm fine. Let's finish your lesson." She put the glass in the sink and brushed by her. Emma frowned but trailed after her.

"Light it three more times and I'll teach you something new." Emma beamed at her and quickly went to it.

To both of their surprise Emma did all three successfully in a row.

An hour later Emma learned to levitate objects and Regina called it a day.

"Hydrate. Magic is intensive. Your body isn't accustomed to such frequent use."

"Yes sensei."

"Its your majesty."

"Oh of course. My apologies your royal highness." Emma did a curtsy and she fought off an eyeroll. Perhaps at a different time Emma's antics would have angered her. After all she was going out of her way to help her and give her decent advice. The bow was completely unnecessary but made her heart flutter a little more, and she was always pleased at being addressed as your highness. Even if it was done mockingly because there was still a shred of sincerity behind it.

The small exchange brought back the feelings she was trying to suppress. How was she supposed to ignore them when every time Emma even looked at her she felt it. Magic, it had to be magic.

She was thankful her phone rang to provide a distraction.

"Mayor Mills...what?...no I said Monday...that idiot! Just fax it over to my office I'll deal with it tomorrow...yes... Yes of course. "

Emma shifted anxiously as she waited for the call to end. It felt like she was going to be awhile. "How much!?" Regina gave a huff of annoyance and ran a hand through her hair. It was hard for Emma not to be transfixed by a working Regina.

It was incredibly sexy. Wait did she just really think that? Shit when didn't this start. But she was...she watched Regina gesture with her arms the more and more worked up she got. What was wrong?

"Sydney. NO. I don't -...That's not what I said!"

Regina was practically hissing into the phone now. Damn could she get mad.

"Well talk about this later. Later!"

She pressed the end call button angrily.

When it was over she gave Regina a small smile.

"That sounded serious."

"The idiots in my office can't do anything right..." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need a drink."

"Oh I'll take one!"

Regina glared but didn't refuse her. She had a feeling that even if she did Emma would pour herself one anyway.

"Regina I just want to say thank you again...for all this I really appreciate it."

"Of course Emma." Her brow softened at the warming green eyes looking back at her.

"And I know you've done so much already, but I was wondering if I could maybe... Spend another night here? I don't want to face my parents yet. "

"You can stay as long as you need to."

"Really?!"

"Yes but you'll have to lend a hand around here. Henry is tidier than you and he leaves his shoes lying around on the stairs." That was such mom talk she thought comically to herself.

"Sure just tell me what I need to do."

"Well for starters make your bed."

"What? Why?" She sipped her drinking mentally laughing at the O.C.D side of Regina that was surfacing.

"Its a good habit, and is aesthetically pleasing."

"OK ...what else?"

"You can set the table and help with cleaning up."

"Anything else?"

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Yes stop being so ... Annoying."

Regina tilted her glass to her lips and smirked at her.

"Fine." They finished off their drinks in silence. Emma wanted to let Regina relax and she was too busy with her own thoughts to really want to say anything. Only when a soft sigh escaped Regina did she realize how lost they each became in their own little worlds. It was nice.

"Mom." Henry walked into the room and she almost replied but bit it back. That would have been really awkward.

"What is it Henry?" Regina's shield was back up.

"Oh hey Emma !" He beamed at her and she smiled warmly not missing the small pang of hurt in Regina's eyes.

"Hey kid." He turned back to Regina.

"Could I go out tonight? Paige and a couple of other kids from school are going to the arcade. They said I could go too." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Just be back by 9. "

"Awe but its Saturday! Can't I stay out a little later?"

"9:01." He sighed but accepted it. At least he was going.

'Thanks mom." He stepped forward and gave her a small hug. Regina clung onto it like a flower craving water. She really loved the kid..."do you need any money?"

"Yes please!"

Regina left the room and came back with her purse.

"60 is more than enough. "

"Thanks! You rock!" He pocketed the money and ran off.

"Damn he's already got a girlfriend..."

"What? Paige is not his girlfriend I won't allow it. Her father-"

"Regina relax it was a joke!"

Regina's lips pressed together. Apparently she was not amused.

"Right well...I guess I'll stick to sarcasm."

"I'm going to start dinner..." Regina finished off her drink and glided out of the room.

She stayed in the living room finishing her own, pondering why she was suddenly so drawn to watching Regina calves as she walked away. With her new fascination... Dinner was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: Been a while! Thanks for sticking around. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

"This is really good." Emma mumbled through a mouthful of steak. They were halfway through the meal and she was feeling the need to fill the silence.

"Tastes even better with your mouth closed."

Would they ever get over this bickering, or was that just Regina all the time!

"Oh is that how that works?" She made a show off chewing with her mouth closed.

"I swear you're as bad as Henry!" Regina huffed as she put down her fork. "Can we please just have a meal like two grown adults?"

"Yeah..." Regina shook her head in annoyance but picked up the fork once more.

"Regina..." The soft tone of her own voice jerked them both out of their growing annoyance. "Why did you agree to teach me?"

"Because you asked me to."

It was a simple reply but it felt like there was more to it.

"Well I'm glad you agreed."

"Its...not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Oh?"

She leaned a little forward in her chair.

"Yes. You can be at times...bearable."

Emma smirked at Regina's round about way of saying I like your company.

Then she caught a glimpse of Regina's eyes. The shine in them was so uncharacteristic she wondered if the drink she had earlier was just kicking in now. Regina took a bite of her steak and a sudden inability to look away took over. How did everything she do always appear so regal? They were just eating steak for but she moved the fork past her lips poised like she were being scrutinized by the royal council, if there were a royal council but it was just them. That wouldn't do, it was time for her to break that habit and just loosen up.

"Since Henrys gone." She started. Regina's head snapped up. "How about we play a game of two truths and a lie."

"I don't play games."

"Then think of it as a Mayoral inquiry. I am the sheriff of this town how do you know i'm not some sort of vagabond?"

"You a vagabond?"

"I'm a vagabond, I own four of the same red leather jackets and I dislike seafood. Which is the lie?"

"Really Emma..."

"If you can't point out the lie then I win and you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life."

"The first." She practically hissed but she could see she had won over Regina's interest. "Now you go." Emma finished off her glass of wine.

"Fine...I owned a horse named Rocinante . I can't swim and I have never seen fireworks."

She was surprised to hear the last two but knew one of them had to be true. Regina was looking over at her coyly like she knew she stumped her. It was both sexy and infuriating.

"Um...you can't swim?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Emma but I've never seen fireworks."

"How? I mean every year storybrooke has a festival with them!"

"I don't stick around."

"Well I guess I lost that round." She stood. "Where do you keep your liquor?"

"Why?"

"This is a drinking game."

"Oh no you never said that."

"What Madam Mayor can't hold her liquor? Afraid I'll out do you?"

"You insult me. I can hold my liquor just fine however this is childish. I don't need to prove myself to you."

"So you forfeit?"

"Youre so difficult!" Regina stood up and hastily moved to a locked cabinet off in the far right kitchen corner.

"Drink up." Regina grumbled putting a bottle of vodka and a shot between them.

Emma smirked and threw the shot down like it was a refreshing sip of water.

"I can do a backflip. I ran track in high school and I used to live in Ohio."

"You know...I don't believe you can do a backflip." Emma's smile widened.

"Wrong!"

"No way!" Regina playfully slammed a hand on the table."prove it."

"There's no room in here."

"Outside now!"

Regina was seconds away from dragging her out of her seat. She really didn't like to lose and neither did she.

They both jumped out of their seats and headed for the back door.

Emma felt insanely nervous with Regina watching. It had been a while since she had actually done a backflip and there was too much pressure to do it the first time.

"Any moment now Miss Swan." Regina hummed.

She took in a small calming breath and went over the steps in her head. 3...2..1... She pushed off quick and fast tucking her legs in at the height of her jump, fully extending them at the end of her rotation. Her feet touched the grass. It was a perfect backflip but she slipped on the nighttime dew gathering there.

The force of her fall knocked the breath right out of her.

"Emma!" Regina gasped. She was by her side so quickly.

"I knew this was a stupid idea!" Regina brushed her hand across her forehead in a quick caring gesture.

It was so warm and soft. It somehow took away the temporary pain in her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She grunted. But fuck that hurt.

"Stay put. Just relax."

"Did that count?" She rasped. Regina wanted to say no but seeing the pained look on Emma's face had her saying otherwise.

"I'm willing to say that was a truth."

"Yay...". Regina laughed but it was a sad laugh. She felt guilty for making Emma do this.

Emma groaned as she sat up.

" Take it slow..." Regina hushed. When Regina was like this she was so...human.

It made her heart oddly flutter. The hand warming her back seemed to play a part in that as well.

They moved back to the house and all she could focus on was trying to calm her still racing heart.

Regina guided her down into a chair and she felt in a daze. This wasn't because of her fall.

No it was Regina, her smell, her touch...

"Emma?" Regina leaned in a little closer.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you were okay. You didn't answer me."

"I'm fine just a little winded. Its your shot." She shook of the spell and grinned over at Regina.

The brunette hesitated but did her part.

"I'll understand if you want to stop." Regina said. She sounded so worried.

"I've had worse. Let's continue."

Regina shifted a little closer to her. Their chairs were no longer across the small table but next to one another.

"I've killed an entire village. Slept with multiple partners at once and faked my own death."

Way to bring out the big guns!

"Ummmm..." She didn't want Regina to think she saw her as a bad person but no matter what she was screwed.

"The second?" It was almost a whisper.

Regina filled the shot glass and right before she thought she was about to down it she passed it over. Oh my god. Regina had an orgy?

It should have disgusted her but it turned her on so badly she had to take the shot.

"Which was the lie?" She hoped it was the first.

"That's for me to know." She smirked.

"Okay..." Now she could play dirty too. "I used to teach pole dancing classes. My bra size is 34 D and I love shower sex."

Had she taken it too far? She held her breath as she waited for her reaction.

Regina eyes zoned in on her chest as she blatantly oggled her.

"That's tough." Regina purred. Oh god were they flirting? She didn't care if they were it felt too good. Regina's eyes darkened even more as she stared a little too long at her chest. She felt light headed waiting for her reply.

"I don't see 34 D's."

"Wrong!"

"Prove it."

Her breath hitched. Had Regina done that on purpose?

Still she wanted to show she grabbed the hem of her wife beater and pulled it over her head. Regina's eyes raked across the newly exposed skin, further making her aware of how deliciously wrong this was. She sat up straighter for her to get a good look and was silently glad she wore her black lace bra today. From the way Regina regarded her now she could tell it was having an effect on her.

"If you need to touch…" She trailed off unable to finish the statement as Regina's hand had suddenly found a breast. It was soft and just a little rough, like she were kneading dough. A moan escaped her because the alcohol prevented her from any real control. The sound drove Regina's eyes back up to hers. The dark lust swimming just beneath the surface told her this game was already past inappropriate. She wanted Regina. There was no denying it anymore and right now, if she didn't act on it her body would burn away into nothingness.

She moved her eyes to Regina's lips, they were slightly parted and so red. Tempting her. Regina's hand stilled on her chest. Beneath her fingertips she could feel Emma's pulse firing away. That was the moment she decided to stop this little game, and just give in to the pull that was Emma Swan. The touch of their lips meeting was feather light at first, cautious and unsure, but it grew more urgent as they each put in a little more. They needed this escape. Emma couldn't recall being kissed so fully or so hungrily. It was like tonight would be their last night on Earth. Her head spun, and her heart surged.

She moved her hands to Regina's waist, gently pressed into her hip bones, attempting to bring them closer. She was rewarded with a change of positions, and suddenly Regina was straddling her in the chair.

"Emma..." Regina moaned. "This is so … wrong."

"Why?" she panted. She pulled back Regina's head by tugging on her raven locks and planted kisses down her jawline.

"We can't….You're the savior….and I'm…" Regina gasped as she nipped on her earlobe.

"You're sexy." Emma finished for her. "and labels don't matter….I want you. " Regina shuddered on her lap.

"Its the alcohol."

"No. I don't need the alcohol to feel attracted to you." Regina ground into her hip and she couldn't take it any longer. Her arms hooked around her firmly and she hoisted her up. Regina immediately clung onto her by wrapping her legs around her waist. She continued to suck and kiss Regina's neck while she carried them towards Regina's room.

"Emma ... I ...its been awhile."

"Its okay." She wasn't thinking about what Regina could possibly be trying to say. She just wanted to get them to her bed.

"I'm not ready for this."

Her lips stopped and she felt Regina stiffen in her arms. That was unexpected.

She pulled away to look Regina in the eyes but she had them cast downwards . How could she be so thoughtless? She didn't even stop to think about what Regina had told her about Leopold. Sex had been bad for her for so long. She didn't even consider she still wasn't healed.

"I'm sorry Regina." She put her down but didn't release her hold around her waist. "I understand."

"Emma. I am attracted to you...but I need to process this. We'll talk tomorrow." Regina freed herself from her grip and retreated to her room. Emma stood in the hall worried about Regina but she recalled their half eaten dinner and decided to do something for her. She cleaned up and let Regina have her space.

* * *

Early morning Regina sat In her kitchen sipping coffee waiting for Emma to wake. She hoped she hadn't scared her away. Neither of them were thinking level headedly Last night. They needed to set things right. Mid sip her phone rang.

"Mayor Mills."

"Regina, its David! Something happened down at the station last night."

"What do you mean?"

"The John Doe we locked up escaped from custody."

"How?!" Great just what she needed, just what Emma needed.

"The lock was rusting he was big enough to break it in….I came in this morning and the door was wide open."

"Okay...I want you to keep a look out for him today. Tell any other officers and I'll tell E-" She caught herself. David didn't know Emma was the one who was attacked. "I'll call the victim."

"Okay should I call Emma I know its her day off but I feel like we could use the extra help. He could be out on the streets."

"No don't worry about that I'll inform her. Don't alarm more people than we need to."

She hung up and returned to her coffee. Emma entered just as she set down her phone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Had she heard anything? Emma poured herself a cup and sat next to her. A moment of silence passed between them. She was still trying to think which was more important the man or her feelings but Emma spoke first.

"Regina ... If you want to pretend we didn't...I can but I want you to know that what I felt for you last night wasn't just lust. I do care for you and I will wait for you if you think now isn't the time."

"We shouldn't...it'd be too confusing for Henry and I'm the mayor you're the sheriff. Its inappropriate."

"Yeah." Emma defeatedly looked into the coffee she was cradling between her hands.

What was happening between them? In the course of just days Emma manage to get closer to her than any of her past friends. There was something about her presence that just made her feel protected. She liked the feeling, and Emma's lips...

"But I want to."

Emma smiled broadly. It stole the breath from her lungs. Then she remembered she would have to tell her about the man.

"There's something I need to tell you though." Emma's eyes gave her their full attention. They were shining happily. "Your attacker escaped last night. We don't know where he is."She waited for Emma to flinch or scream but she just stared at her, the lightly slowly fading away. Her face twisted into anger, but she could see the fear behind it. Emma had to act tough.

"You mean he's going to get away with what he did? What he tried to do?"

"No. We will find him!" She took Emma's hand and squeezed it, urging her to trust in her. "Together Emma. We have magic." Emma looked down at their joined hands, and she could feel the anger leave her body.

"Yeah. We do."

She brought her thumb across the back of Emma's hand, moving it back and forth in a soothing motion.

They sat like that until Henry could be heard coming down the stairs. Regina pulled away first.

He stopped in the doorway.

"Emma you're here."

"Yeah kid. I needed to have a talk with your mom."

"That's fine. What's for breakfast?"

He smiled and sat at the table.

Emma jumped up first.

"I was thinking pancakes." Emma walked over to the stove and started pulling out ingredients.

"Pancakes are a horrible breakfast. They have no nutritional value whatsoever."

"Hmm but they taste good. Right Henry?"

He grinned.

"Yeah. Please Mom just this once?"

She hated the position Emma just put her in. She was not going to continue being the villain.

"Fine but easy on the syrup."

Both Henry and Emma smiled. She could get used to that.

**A/N: There were so many directions I could have taken this story but I decided to head this way. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

By the start of the work week her attacker hadn't been found They didn't know who he was or what he wanted. For all she knew he could be planning to finish what he started. Thats what really had her on edge.

"Morning Emma." David greeted her as she stepped into the station. _Just relax you're safe here._ She told herself.

"Hi Dad." He smiled at the title.

"Where have you been? Your mother and I were worried. I know you're an adult now but we would have appreciated a phone call to let us know you weren't coming home. You didn't pick up our phone calls either. We were beginning to think something happened."

"Oh...sorry. I spent the weekend at Regina's. It was the only way she would let me spend some time with Henry under her supervision."

He seemed to accept the answer and took a seat behind his desk.

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah."

"What did you and Henry do?"

Why did he need to know?

"Video games comic books... You know kid stuff. "

He chuckled and played with the badge on his belt.

"I'm sure it was fun."

"It was." She hated lying to him.

"Did Regina fill you in on the escaped prisoner?"

"Yeah." Her reply was slightly dismissive, hoping he wouldn't say anything else. It made her too uncomfortable.

"I don't know how were going to find this guy. All we've got are his mugshot and prints."

"We'll get him." It was more of a reassurance for her than him.

"I hope so. I don't know the exact details of what happened but I know what he did and for that he should be put behind bars. Not these crumby old ones either. I think I'll bring it up with Regina storybrooke needs to upgrade a lot of things."

He busied himself with some paperwork and she did the same. It wasn't more than a couple minutes before the phone rang.

"Sheriffs office." She said.

"Hey babe."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew that voice. It was him. He was already picking up the pieces.

"If you've missed me as much as I've missed you our reunions going to be one hell of a time."

"Who is this?"

"That's not important." She looked over at David who wasn't paying her much attention. Still she didn't want him to think something was up.

"What's the location ?"

The man chuckled on the other line. It was a deep guttural sound that made her feel sick.

"Clever too. boy do I know how to pick um. I can tell you're busy right now so I'll leave you with this...I know a lot about you Emma Swan. More than you think and I plan on making you mine. So don't even think about-" she slammed the phone down. It drew Davids attention to her immediately.

"What is it?" He jolted upright in his chair.

Her breaths were ragged and it was hard to formulate a response. She grabbed her jacket and started for the door.

"Emergency." That was all she said.

"Emma wait I need to know more. What emergency? Where? And do you need back up?"

"There's a fight down at the rabbit hole. I can handle it. I call you when its settled." He nodded but the concern stayed on his face. She just needed to breathe.

Once she was in her cruiser she waited to regain some composure. Her whole body was shaking, trembling as if it were small frightened animal. She told herself not to worry and that he was just trying to scare her. It did nothing to help but maybe Regina could.

She turned on her sirens and floored it to the mayors office. The secretary tried to stop her from entering but she just barged on by.

"Its official police business." She said just barely registering how much she was lying today.

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina exclaimed. She was in the middle of what looked like a meeting. "If you wish to speak with me it will have to be at another time. I am busy at the moment."

She opened then shut her mouth. Why was she here? What could Regina do for her ? She didn't know but she suddenly felt a sadness wash over her this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." She closed the door and fought back tears. It felt like she had just been humiliated for the thousandth time this week and she was reaching her limit. She started the walk out of the building when she heard heels rapidly clicking against tile.

"Emma." Regina called. "What's wrong?"

She nearly broke down then and there at the distress in Regina's voice.

"Um..." she felt like she just swallowed a mouthful of cotton.

"Come we'll talk In here." Regina ushered her into a darkened vacant office and shut the door. Here a completely different side of her came out. "Emma. Please you came here for a reason. What is it?"

"I got a phone call."

Reginas brow wrinkled slightly but she still gave her her full attention.

"It was him."

"The man who attacked you?"

"Yeah..."

A mix of emotions ran over Regina's face, she could see worry, surprise, and anger. But the one thing that spoke the most to her was the engulfing hug she suddenly found herself in.

"Emma its going to be okay."

"He said he knew a lot about me..." She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist just a little tighter. "He said he was going to make me his." Regina gripped a handful of her shirt at the statement. She was certain she didn't know she was doing it, but the tug on her clothing made her aware of the shift in Regina's demeanor.

"Emma I want you to call me when you are going somewhere or when you're by yourself. We can't take any risks." She was touched by how much Regina actually cared and it was nice being looked after for once.

Regina loosened her grip and slid the hand up along her back. It sent a shiver through her body. Now all she could think about was that had felt like when Regina was straddling her in the chair.

She had to leave Regina's arms.

"I'll try."

"Maybe you should tell your parents."

"Why? They'll try to shelter me. I want to keep working."

"David could protect you ."

"No I can't..."

"All right." Regina gave her arm a squeeze.

"Later we'll try a tracking spell. Its a stretch but I have an idea. Come by my house at 6."

"Okay." Regina smiled softly at her.

"I have to go. The idiots out there need their Queen."

"Your majesty." She bowed and held out her arms towards the door. Regina smirked but suddenly got serious.

"Thank you for telling me this Emma." Regina stepped forward and placed a kiss to her cheek, laying a hand tenderly against the opposite side of her face to keep her there. "Please be careful." She felt her pulse beating in her ears as Regina turned and left the room. When the door shut she realized just how hard and fast she had fallen for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Six was too far away. It left a lot of time for her to work up a sense of paranoia. She had even jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. Why was she so goddam afraid? Fuck him! She kicked her desk in anger. It didn't help and she felt even more exhausted now.

"Emma I'm heading down to Granny's want me to pick you up something?" David asked.

"Surprise me." She wasn't really hungry. Which was a first for the sheriff.

He smiled and left. It made her overly aware of her sudden vulnerability. However, she had a gun here and it would be stupid on his part to try anything. Just in case though, she didn't absorb herself too much into her work. Her ears strained for any unusual sounds as she read and reread the same piece of paper. There was the dull hum of a mini fridge off in the corner, the quiet ticking of a clock, and their ancient block of a computer's fan just barely making a sound. Nothing unusual, nothing to worry about.

She carried on this way for a good ten minutes until David came back. He walked into the sheriff station with two brown bags. She hadn't been aware of how motionless she had been until she felt the crick in her neck upon sitting up more.

"Pick a hand." He grinned. She smiled, and pointed to his left one. Upon her decision, he thrust the bag into her hands and went over to his desk.

"So...that fight at the Rabbit Hole. Was anyone hurt?"

She had to wrack her brain for the lie she made up and felt guilty for doing it again.

"No. Just a hot tempered dwarf and a... Munchkin." She internally cringed at how lame that sounded but if she didn't name them he couldn't ask around.

"Well I'm not surprised they feuded all the time in the Enchanted Forest."

_Really? He bought that?_

"No harm no foul. I let them off with a warning." The more she lied the easier it became and this worried her.

Before anymore conversation could take place the phone rang.

"Sheriffs office."

"Mom!"

"Henry? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. At least I don't think so... Im near the park. There's some man... I think he's following me." Henrys voice went quiet.

"OK you listen to me. Don't hang up. Keep walking. I'm coming to get you okay."

"Mom. Just hurry okay?"

"I'm already heading out! Stay on the line with David."

David perked up at the mention of his name.

"It's Henry I need you to talk with him. He thinks he's being followed."

"Hey buddy."

The rest of the conversation faded as she ran to her patrol car. It couldn't be him...it just had to be a mistake. Her sirens blared through the otherwise quiet town and she was barreling through at a dangerous 80mph.

It frightened her thinking how vulnerable Henry was. He didn't stand a chance.

Cars parted and within minutes she was at the park. No sign of Henry though. She slammed her cruiser door and broke into a jog, keeping a hand resting on her gun's holster.

There were hardly any people around and that worried her. Less people made for less witnesses to any potential crime.

She ran down the path Henry would have been walking.

There was a figure further down, it looked like Henry but she couldn't tell. She broke into a sprint now. In her mind if she reached him he would be okay.

It was him. Relief flooded her but she saw no sign of the man Henry had said was following him. She stopped dead in her tracks and took a look around. Henry was right in the open. If the man was in hiding there were plenty of vantage points, and foliage. She swallowed her fear. She could do this. For Henry. She drew her gun and continued closing the distance.

He turned and started running to her.

"Mom!"

"Henry!"

"I didn't know what to do I'm sorry." She lowered her gun and took him into an embrace.

"You did good kid."

"He... Was there and then he wasn't. I know he was following me."

"Its okay." She ran her hand along his back and released him.

"Let's get back to the cruiser."

"Yeah." Henry gripped at his backpack and they started down the path.

She kept scanning the area and not once did Henry question why she still had her gun drawn.

When she saw the cruiser, a relief so pure and unfathomable overcame her that she was nearly shaking. Thankfully Henry hadn't seem to notice. Only when they got to the car did she holster the gun.

"So how was school?" It was a stupid question considering what just happened but she needed to feel some normalcy.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," she laughed. "But I'll listen."

"Can't I just play my game-boy?"

"Have at it."

Suddenly, her phone was vibrating angrily on the empty passenger seat beside her. 4 missed calls. She admonished herself for stupidly leaving it in the car. What if something had happened and she needed it?

"Hello."

"Emma." Regina sighed. "I was worried when you didn't pick up..."

"I'm fine. Henry's with me."

"Okay. Good." She paused and the switch was made, to a more composed confident Regina the one she, and all of Storybrooke were used to. "I'm leaving work early today. Bring Henry and meet me at Granny's. I'll be there soon. "

"Um...sure." She hadn't even bothered asking. She just assumed...typical Regina.

"Just stay safe." Regina said before hanging up.

_Just stay safe._ What? The three words sent her heart into a gentle flutter. How was it that Regina could be rude, and demanding one moment but kind and understanding in another?

She was like day and night with the occasional dark cloudy day obscuring the two. For reasons she didn't want to acknowledge, Emma obeyed. She ordered two hot chocolates and took up a booth in the corner.

Henry silently observed her almost jittery behavior and realized something was off with Emma lately.

"Emma. What's going on?"

Her eyes shot to his with a flash of fear.

"What?"

"You. Whats up? You never turn down food. Ruby just offered you free cake..."

"Henry I'm just not hungry..."

"Mom. I'm not dumb. You can tell me."

"Nothing's going on." He glared at her but didn't prod anymore. Until about a minute later.

"Is this about that man?" The question instantly struck her and she tried so hard not to react. He didn't know he was just talking about the park.

"That does worry me...but I'm telling you I'm fine." She kept her tone firm hoping he would just drop it. Thankfully Regina showed up.

"Hello Henry." The brunette smiled instead of sitting beside him though she chose to sit near Emma. This was a first but Emma was happy she did. She could feel the warmth radiating off her body, and it oddly made her feel better.

"Hi Mom."

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Emma quickly cut in. Henry looked over at her twisting his brow in confusion. Why was Emma being so weird?

"Okay..." Regina drawled. "In that case. Let's talk about something. Henry did you get back your history test yet?"

Emma was finding it hard to listen in on the conversation. Her mind was traveling too far away, back to the man that was haunting her very life but the sudden presence of Regina's hand resting on her thigh brought her back. It was warm, and reassuring to feel. Slowly she slid her own hand over it further deepening this strange connection she felt. Regina didn't even twitch as she carried out her conversation with Henry and she knew it wasn't just her that felt like Regina's hand on her thigh was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm so proud of you." Regina beamed. Her hand gently squeezed the flesh of her thigh. As if to say _you're okay now relax._

"Yeah kid that's great." He looked between the two of them.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's going on or are we going to keep pretending everything is okay?"

Regina's smile faltered.

"Henry..." She started

"No. Don't start that! I know you two are keeping something from me!"

"Hey!" Emma snapped. "Don't talk to us like that." What she really meant was stop treating Regina like a punching bag but she couldn't say that.

"Emma." Regina snarled back just as vehemently."Don't you think we should tell him?"

Great now he knew they were keeping something from him. She couldn't keep lying but she didn't want to tell him either. She just gaped at Regina feeling betrayed.

Regina removed her hand from beneath Emma's and the knife in her chest dug a little deeper.

Regina pleaded with her eyes for her to understand but Emma was too busy swallowing down her heart to look.

"Emma and I are together."

_Holy fuck! Did she? Oh my god._ Her breath stopped and she whipped her head towards Regina.

She actually looked shy right now, awaiting both of their reactions. It was a look she never thought she'd see on her and it did strange things to her.

Then she realized Regina just took a bullet for her, now she wouldn't have to worry about telling Henry the truth about that man.

"but...you two are women."

_Shit._ Henry had never been exposed to homosexuals before and she never heard of any gay fairytale characters. What do they say to that?

"Well sometimes... People feel an attraction to the same sex. It doesn't necessarily mean procreating. It's more about building a relationship. "

"Oh ..." He looked a little uncomfortable.

Regina visibly swallowed and now it was Emma's turn to comfort her. She grabbed Regina's hand and let her know she was okay with what she said. However, a part of her wasn't sure if Regina really wanted them to be a couple, that it wasn't just a cover.

"Does that bother you?" Regina's tone dropped to a near whisper. Henry shook his head.

"I'm not sure yet. Its strange but...I'm glad you two have been getting along." He sipped his cocoa and the stress of the day went away with his disappearing beverage.

"Just if you two...kiss and stuff." He twisted his face. "Don't do it near me. I don't want to even know!" Emma laughed and Regina smiled. Maybe things could work out.

* * *

"Emma. I'm sorry about earlier... It was the first thing that came to mind. "

"Its okay Regina. I understand." Neither of them addressed the question they both had on their minds. Did this mean they were officially a couple? They hadn't really discussed it after that morning.

"I have an idea on how to find this man." Regina said. "But it might not work."

"What do I have to do? Hop on one leg and rub my stomach." Regina wasn't amused.

"Its not what you have to do but what I have to do."

That seemed to knock Emma into serious mode and her goofy smile was gone.

"We have his fingerprints on file now. If I have the original copy I may be able to track him down."

"Then what?" Emma sounded like she was afraid to know.

"We lock him up but for good this time."

They held each others gaze and an unspoken understanding passed between them. They would find him and put an end to his sick game. For Emma.

"Before we do this...I think we should consider how dangerous this is. We don't know anything about him but he seems to know everything about you. We have to be prepared for anything."

"Yeah. " Emma shook her head in agreement, but she seemed to be zoning out into a sort of trance.

"Where do you keep the files?"

"Oh um... They're locked in the top drawer of our filing cabinets-" Regina was gone in a cloud of purple smoke before she could finish. So much for going with her...

She took a seat on Regina's couch anxiously waiting for her to return. Logically it would probably take several minutes but mentally she was expecting her back just as quickly as she disappeared.

It left her with a need to occupy herself. She fiddled with her hands, twisted in her seat and eventually, much to her own displeasure, started to read a book off of Regina's bookshelf...

"What are you doing?!" Regina snapped making a grab for the book.

"Reading?"

Emma was confused by Regina's quick lunge for the reading material. She hadn't actually read the title or gotten past the acknowledgements. Was Regina embarrassed by it? Regina shoved it into her desk drawer and that's when she caught the title name. _50 shades of Grey_. A laugh came pouring out of her, she just couldn't help herself. Regina's reaction was priceless.

"Emma." Regina warned. "That was private."

"I knew you were into that kinky shit!"

Regina blushed full force now.

"I've got the file." Regina tried to change the subject.

"Yeah? What about the handcuffs?"

"Really Emma. Its just a book!"

"I wasn't talking about that...How else will we restrain him?" Emma smirked well aware of the trap she had set her up for.

"Oh." Regina cleared her throat and it seemed the blush was there to stay. "I can use my magic. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah." She swallowed thickly.

"OK. Grab onto my arm." She did so and Regina went on with the spell.

A dark blue hue radiated around them, dancing around their bodies before quickly dashing out of the room. She turned to look at Regina and found the brunette's eyes clenched shut. Regina was sweating and the arm beneath her grip was shaking. Then they were ripped away from her study. She leaned into Regina as a wave of light headedness washed over her. She expected Regina to have experienced the same sensation but she was standing stone still.

"Regina?"

"Shhh." When her breath fully returned to her she followed Regina's gaze. In front of them was a small shack just off the harbor. The blue light stopped just outside the door.

"We've found him." She said.

"Maybe." Regina replied. Regina started to approach and an unsettling feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right.

"Wait!" She quickly pulled her back. "I don't think we should go in there...this doesn't feel right."

"Oh please. " Regina pulled her arm free. "He couldn't possibly expect us."

"I don't like this." She whispered back. Regina considered her for a second.

"How about you stay here then? "

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Okay let's go then." Emma frowned but went along.

Regina wasn't subtle about her entrance. The door was quickly ripped off its hinges with a wave of her hand. The moment the it was gone she realized just how much of a mistake they made. It was a trick. A powerful blast knocked them backwards, hurling their bodies backwards. She landed hard against the pier, her head bouncing off it like a rubber ball. Immediately her vision started to fade, and her limbs went heavy. During her last moments of consciousness, she saw Regina's own body slipping off the dock and into the cold water. A cry out to her bubbled up in her throat but it never made it out into the night air as she quickly succumbed to darkness.

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint with this one. Not too much SwanQueen going on here but its a nice little filler. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Trigger warning this isn't a fluffy chapter.**

"Emma?!" Regina had pulled herself back onto the dock and was trying to find that familiar head of blonde hair. It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes that they were separated but the dock was vacant. A brief moment of relief found her when she saw her bright red leather jacket off several yards down the dock. Her feet were moving before she was even aware of it, sprinting towards the unmoving heap.

"Emma!"she called again. She was nearing the jacket when she realized that the person usually wearing it wasn't accompanying it.

She bent down and picked up the garment, revealing a note beneath it. The breath left her instantly.

_You're too late._

That's all it said but it was enough to make her composure crumble. It could only mean him. This had all been a trap.

She clutched the jacket closely to her chest and fought back the idea that Emma was gone. It couldn't end like this._ I'll find you Emma._ She shut her eyes tightly and focused on searching for her magic. The jacket acted like an amplifier and she could feel Emma's essence just barely coming through. _Just hold on Emma._ She thought. She ran off into the direction her magic lead her and hoped that it wasn't another trap. Why hadn't she listened to Emma?

It brought her to the cemetery and she was traveling down a familiar path. It couldn't be...the essence grew the more she neared the tomb and her worries grew. The magic was leading her straight to her own vault. How? She pushed past the door and prepared for the worst. However there was nothing.

Her heart clenched a little more.

"Emma..." She breathed. When it happened she wasn't sure but she knew she loved Emma Swan. She couldn't survive losing her.

A sudden static came from her mirror and her tearing eyes shot towards it.

"Your Majesty." A mans voice spoke out. It wasn't Sydney's and she didn't recognize it. "You're too predictable. I knew you'd track me as well as Emma's jacket. That's why in a couple minutes you'll realize what a mistake coming here was. I was going to give you the opportunity to try and save her but she's been uncooperative. "

The man suddenly dragged Emma into view. She was bound by her wrists and a thick piece of duct tape was placed across her mouth. Her chest felt like it was caving in. They failed. She failed. Emma thrashed in his grip, the fight in her still strong but she could see the fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Regina growled.

"Oh nothing from you. " he smiled and turned towards Emma. "I've got all that I need right here." His hand moved to Emma's chest and she felt a rage so strong that the surrounding artifacts flew off their shelves. She didn't notice though too caught up in her anger, this man had gone too far.

"See that Savior? The Evil Queen cares for you..." He drug a hand along the span of her thigh and Emma jerked away. Then he turned back to Regina. "I want you to watch. You'll have to live with the knowledge of your failure how your brash decision caused Emma pain. " He forcefully tore open Emma's shirt and both women gave a sob. She couldn't watch this she needed to find her. She tried to teleport through their connection but a strong magical barrier was keeping her from leaving. No... How did he? She was trapped in her own vault.

"You bastard!" She growled. The man laughed darkly and the sound ripped out the remaining piece of her heart left. Emma was going to be...and...it was all her fault.

"Stop this! I'll do anything you want!"

"Youre going to sit and watch." He hissed. She tried to break through again and was met with even stronger resistance. What was this? The more she fought it the stronger it seemed to grow. Soon she was drained and falling to her knees.

She looked up and the man had Emma completely undressed. She couldn't let him succeed. This was the ultimate form of humiliation and degradation. It jolted her anger once more and led to another attempt. The strength behind this attempt wasn't enough and it had her just barely hanging on to consciousness. She fell back and caught her breath.

Emma had tears streaming down her face but she met her gaze and through it she saw understanding. Emma wasn't blaming her.

"Emma...Use your magic! Remember what I've taught you!" Her voice shook and nearly cracked from the weight of her emotions. Green eyes saddened and told her she was missing something.

"She can't. Your majesty." He quipped. "Take a look at her wrist." He smiled proud of himself. "Now shut the fuck up."

Ten agonizing minutes went by before it was over. Regina's heart lay in pieces while her body shook with hatred. She would kill him.

Emma lay slumped over still bound by her wrists and was crying. Defeated.

"I'm so sorry Emma..."she sobbed. " I'm sorry. "

"You can come and clean up your mess now." The man grinned. "We're just above the charming's apartment." The man disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke and she felt the barrier lift. Within milliseconds she was there.

"Please forgive me Emma."she pleaded. " I should have listened to you." She removed the tape and a sob followed. Emma was trembling still in shock from what just happened.

"I'll kill him." She snarled finishing the task of unbinding her. She did all she could to not to look at Emma's naked flesh, wanting to give her some privacy and respect but she had seen it all.

"Re-gina. " she hiccuped. "Its not...your fault."

"Of course it is!" She cried. "If -" Emma threw her arms around her.

"Its not your fault."she said again.

The blonde buried her face into her neck and she felt the briefest surge of life to her broken heart. Emma always forgave her...she gripped onto the blondes backside before realizing how vulnerable she must be feeling. With a quick wave of her hand she was fully clothed and they were back at Regina's house. Emma didn't even notice the change as she was too busy burrowing into her neck. The hot breath mixed with tears met her skin and Regina was forcing back her own sobs. What Emma was feeling would never go away. Emma may have believed it wasn't her fault but she sure as hell did. She mentally pleaded for the blonde to remain who she was, who they all knew that strong resilient woman. She threaded her hand through soft locks and slowly started to rub the blondes back with her other.

" I'm sorry... " she found herself saying again. Emma didn't reply this time because of the lump forming, and constricting her throat but she imagined she would have had the same reply.

"We need to take you to a doctor." Emma bristled before slowly nodding. With a surprising strength Regina lifted Emma into her arms bridal style. It wasn't necessary but she didn't want to let her go, she was easier to protect this way. The image of the man pawing at Emma popped into her mind and she pulled the woman tighter against her. Emma only mimicked the action.

She disappeared them in a cloud of purple smoke and seconds later they were standing before a receptionist at the doctors. The woman jumped in her seat but took one look at Emma and just somehow knew. Victims always had that look.

"Follow me." Was the terse reply.

"Regina set me down." Neither really wanted it but Emma needed her pride. Reluctantly she did. When Emma's feet met the floor her knees buckled slightly and she was grabbing onto Regina before falling. Emma turned red with embarrassment and she saw the tears returning._ You are not weak Emma. You are unbelievably strong._ She thought. A reassuring touch to Emma's shoulder had the blonde moving and Regina stayed close just in case.

* * *

"We need to alert the authorities of what happened." The nurse told her in private.

"Yes. Just let me talk to her before we involve them." The nurse nodded and she crept back into the room where Emma was sitting, shoulders hunched over.

"He had magic..." Emma said."the whole time he had magic." Her voice hardened with anger. "Which means he was toying with me from the start." She looked up from the floor and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Why? What the fuck did I do to him?!"

Regina stood there in silence unable to form a proper reply. She had no answer. She didn't even know who he was.

"Emma..." She took in the blonde's worn, and wounded appearance through her own bleeding heart. "I will find him."

She saw the disbelieving look and it hit her like someone took a bat to her chest. Emma didn't trust her word anymore. Whether the blonde realized it or not she no longer saw that light of faith in her eyes.

She needed Emma to believe her. She wouldn't rest until that man was dead.

Several strides across the room and she was in front of Emma, firmly taking hold of both of her hands.

"I will find him."

She poured everything she had into that statement and for a moment Emma looked at her like she used to. Trusting, and undoubting. However it quickly faded as the nurse came in to remind them both of what happened.

"Miss Swan if you could just lay back this will be over in a couple of minutes. Miss Mills I'm going to request that you step out of the room until we are finished."

"Of course." She released Emma's hands and wouldn't acknowledge the pain that came with it. Outside the room she vowed to take her revenge if it was the last thing she'd ever have to do.

**A/N I was reluctant to post this because it's really dark but I think it accomplishes whats needed to further develop their relationship. Also, I apologize** **falling off the face of the Earth, i've just been to swamped. Hopefully I can get some more fanfic out for you guys. ****Reviews :).**


	10. Chapter 10

David was called in to the hospital not knowing exactly what it was he would be heading into just that he was needed. The moment he saw Emma and Regina he knew something terrible had occurred. Regina was trying to comfort Emma with words but she didn't seem to be listening. "Emma. Regina."He greeted them cautiously. Instantly Emma's shields went up and he saw her school her expression just a little more.

" Dad." She said. Her eyes only met his for a fraction before falling away to the hospital floor. Regina stepped in.

"Charming a word." She ushered him out of hearing distance but Emma would have to be a complete moron not to know what they were about to discuss.

"What's happened?" He asked.

Regina took a moment to consider her approach.

"There is no easy way to say this David." Regina's voice was soft, and sad. "Emma was raped." His brow furrowed and she could tell he was just as ready to hunt down the man.

"If she can't tell you about it I can fill in the blanks..." He nodded and went back over. Emma reluctantly looked at him.

"Hey sweetheart..." He said. "Regina told me what happened. I need to take down your statement. You know how this goes..." She nodded and a couple minutes they had pushed through the painful encounter. Emma left out the fact that Regina had seen it all to spare further embarrassment and she knew all that really mattered was the description.

When it was finished he offered to drive her home but she didn't want to face her mother yet.

"I'm going to stay at Regina's." Both Regina and David looked surprised but they wouldn't deny her.

"All right." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled sadly at him and they shared a quick embrace before he left.

"I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh of course Emma. Anything." Regina had only been surprised to discover she still felt safe with her. That she would still feel protected under her roof.

"Let's go." she held out her hand and Emma latched onto it like a vice.

* * *

Regina wouldn't let her sleep alone. It didn't feel right and she was worried the blonde might do something brash.

"Emma please I'd feel better if we shared a bed."

"I can't..." She whispered.

"Why?"

Silence while Emma shifted her weight around.

"It's dumb."

Seeing her looking so lost had her pulling Emma into her arms.

"Please Emma." She placed a kiss to her temple and waited for Emma to speak her mind. Emma sighed into her and took a deep breath.

"I feel dirty and I can't stand knowing that you saw it happen...you saw me at my worst...I just..." Emma broke off into sobs.

"None of that matters. I just want you to be safe... Emma when you went missing I realized I need you. " Emma squeezed her just a little tighter. " and that I care for you more than I thought. Don't push me away Emma. I'm here for you now. I'm sorry that I wasn't before. But I'm here."

Emma let her guide them to the bed. She pulled back the covers and they slowly settled down. Regina kept her arms locked around her and Emma nuzzled in her side fighting back sobs. She could feel the blonde shaking and the guilt of not being able to stop him washed over her. She wouldn't cry though Emma was the one in true pain. After a couple minutes of soothing her, Emma's breath steadied and she fell asleep, with dried tears tracks along her cheeks. That night Regina refused to let her guard down and stayed up until the light poured in through the windows and Emma began to stir.

* * *

"There has to be something in here ." she growled tossing aside another useless tome. There were dark circles around her eyes and she had been searching for hours. David looked over at her empathetically.

"Regina you look like you could use some rest. I'll keep looking. Emma is safe right now."

"No we have to find him before he gets away."

"Maybe Gold-"

"No we will not go to that imp. Nothing good ever comes of it."

"You need to rest if we want to get him...You're of no use sleep deprived. Do it for Emma." He replied rationally. He made a compelling argument and she was dragging her heavy feet back to her bed within the hour.

* * *

Emma spent the first half of her day wrapped in blankets and watching Netflix. It was the only way to restore some normality or rather a distraction from her current situation. Both Regina and David had her sheltered in Regina's house until they got the man. She was touched that they cared that much but irritated that she was stuck here, stuck thinking about what happened.

Halfway through her Walking Dead marathon she heard Regina moving around upstairs.

She wouldn't have given it a second thought if a cry hadn't followed it. She leaped out from beneath the blankets and bound up the stairs two at a time.

She pushed back the bedroom door revealing a fully awake but disoriented Regina sitting up in her bed.

"Emma?"

"Hey." Regina looked right through her.

Regina called out her name again but this time there was a tremble in her voice.

"I'm right here." She walked to the bed feeling just as confused as Regina.

"I can't see." Regina sounded panicked. She sat beside her on the bed and reached for her hand. "Emma . I don't understand what's happening."

Regina squeezed their connection and tried to remain calm. It lasted for a couple seconds before she suddenly jerked her hand free to clutch at her temples.

Regina cried out and Emma moved closer to her on the bed.

"Its him." Regina gasped.

"What?"

"He's trying to... Emma go! "

Regina looked distraught, and as though she were fighting off a swarm of bees. "GO!"

The sudden desperation in her voice had her leaving. Regina suddenly got really quiet and the tears started. She froze in the doorway. It felt wrong leaving her like this but Regina pleaded with her to leave one last time.

* * *

Regina was covered in sweat and had been thrashing about for the last half hour. Whoever this man was he made sure to punish her, he wasn't finished. Memories of past regrets and pain flooded her vision. Daniel leopold her father and now Emma. She relieved the moments feeling every ounce of pain like a newly opened wound. He cursed her to some strange dreamscape and she was half aware of reality and what was just in her mind. When Emma came into the room her vision faded and there was only blackness. She was still stuck in the strange state. Then she felt a presence that wasn't Emma. The magic she had felt it before. That man he was trying to invade her mind .she pleaded for Emma to leave fearing something terrible would happen if she stuck around. He was strong and she wasn't sure if she could fight him off.

"GO!"

Now it was just her and him fighting for control. She wouldn't let him. She channeled all of her magic into pushing him out and with fire burning in her hands she expelled the hold he had over her. Her breaths were labored but when she regained herself she couldn't help smiling. She knew how to find him now. She dressed and went to check on Emma who was nervously pacing in the living room.

"Regina." She sighed. "What the hell was that?"

"A sleeping curse. Not an ordinary one either..."

Emma looked concerned for her.

"I'm fine. But we need to talk." Emma was about to offer some form of protest but she wasn't asking .

"I need you to tell me everything you can about him. I think I have a way of finding him but we need the upper hand this time. "

The words this time hung uncomfortably in the air as they both thought back to the other night. Maybe she was asking too much from Emma right now.

"Never mind Emma. I'm sorry I asked-"

"No you're right." Her reply was stronger than she anticipated. "Its the best we can do. But Regina I don't know much more than you..." Emma trailed off there because finishing that sentence would be like driving a stake through her heart. She knew what Emma was going to say. Because you saw what I saw.

"We know what he looks like, that he has magic...and he is a twisted psychopath."

"Did anything odd stick out to you?".

"Besides the crazy? No."

Emma continued to consider the question though and after a moment her brow lifted with surprise.

"Wait...he had this box. I don't know what it was but it looked important to him. I think he tried to keep it out of sight but I saw it before he pocketed it."

"What did it look like?"

"It was black and I think there was a gold serpent on it..."

Regina gasped.

"I know who he is...how didn't I see it before?" She ran a hand through her hair and met Emma's imploring gaze.

"His name is Drakar . He was a member of my court before he became obsessed with achieving power. He talked of snakes and mythical beasts that granted it. I bet you that box gives him his magic..."

She hoped Emma wouldn't wonder why he wasn't coming after her instead. Now that she finally could put a name to his face she knew the answer. Just like her, he had learned from the best and Cora always said love was weakness. However, she knew his weakness. His thirst for power and control.

"So you know him?" Emma sounded small.

"Knew him. Not well but enough to say he was as rotten as I was at the time."

Emma looked like she was going to be sick.

"Did you..." Emma swallowed back a lump. "Did you ever rape anyone Regina?"

"God no! Yes I was malicious and vindictive but I never forced myself onto anyone!"

"Good..."

"Do you really think that I would do that? After going through that myself?" This whole conversation was stirring up past and present emotions and she quickly found herself nearing tears of heartache. If Emma truly thought her capable of that then maybe she didn't deserve happiness. Maybe redemption wasn't possible.

"I didn't know you then. I've only heard stories Regina. I'm sorry if I offended you. I just needed to make sure..."

"Well now you know." Emma nodded sadly at her. "Drakar didn't stay around long. I fired him for stealing from the treasury. He's lucky I didn't kill him. Now I'm wishing that I had."

Emma stood with her hands in her jean pockets, nervously looking at her feet before finally changing the subject.

"I could use a drink."

"So could I ..." She sighed.

Before even getting their drinks Regina had already determined how to exact their revenge and come tomorrow night Drakar would wish that she had killed him ten years ago.


	11. Chapter 11

The leather cuff sat in her pocket, resting against her thigh, subtly reminding her of the power it would soon be silencing. She hoped that it would still work with the source of his magic emanating from a box but It was a gamble she was willing to take. For Emma.

She didn't tell them where she was going because she knew they would only try and stop her. In their eyes what she planned on doing was undoubtedly wrong and evil. But how was she supposed to just let him go? Let him off with a free pass. There was too much anger, and hatred burning in her stomach to sit by idly. They couldn't dissuade her. She was going to get her revenge even if that meant losing her good standing.

She used a tracking spell again, but this time didn't run in so boldly. She was more cautious and took in her surroundings. It all appeared harmless. Perhaps he thought she would have given up by now. But he was wrong. Very wrong.

"Drakar!" She called him out and waited for him to take up her challenge. "You owe me a proper fight!"

Almost immediately he appeared. Of course he would. A rumbling laugh escaped him.

"You really shouldn't have come here."

"Funny I was going to say the same to you."

He stepped forward, anger twisting his face.

"You've destroyed my life ." He growled. "Now I am going to do the same to you."

"I destroyed your life?"

"Yes." He snarled. He took a menacing step forward and she refrained from leaping out then. She would need to keep him distracted." You fired me..." He started." for merely taking a piece of gold and just days after you burned down my entire village because we couldn't help you find snow white! You're a monster!"

"That was a long time ago. And if I'm a monster what does that make you? You're no better than I am. In fact you're worse. Raping an innocent woman. At least I made their misery end!"

"You've done far worse impacted more lives and have not once-"

"Silence!" She clenched her hand together magically ripping away his voice. She didn't want to hear the painful truth or be reminded of her past.

His eyes light up with rage and he retaliated with a spell of his own. Except that's what she was hoping for. She smirked and reflected it back at him. He would have howled in pain if he wasn't voiceless.

Instantly he fell to his knees, momentarily stunned and she made her move. In one quick lunge the cuff was snapped tightly around his wrist. That had been too easy.

His expression fell to despair as the reality of their situation finally sunk in. She returned his voice and gave him a chance to speak. Though what he had to say wouldn't make her go any easier on him.

"She liked it." He grinned.

No.

His head recoiled back from the blow of her 4 inch heel and blood escaped the corner of his mouth. That shut him up.

"You will not speak to me like that." She hissed back. "Now I'm going to make you suffer like you made Emma suffer."

She levitated him towards the docks edge, walking along with him.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

The daze from the kick to his head wore off and he was suddenly fearful as he looked down at the dark ocean water just feet below. Good she thought he was right to be fearful this wasn't going to end well for him.

"When I was done she-" what he was about to say was cut off by ocean water choking his supply of air. She kept him under for just a couple seconds and lifted him up. He was gasping for air and choking, caught off guard by his sudden dive.

"Don't you know how this works? "

He glared at her after catching his breath. He was trying to get under her skin but she had far more experience with this sort of dance. She briefly reflected on how Henry would react if he saw her now. She wouldn't be proud of it but if he knew what this man did!

"She's a fucking little slut -" More water and a longer time submerged. That last remark had her seething. How dare he defame Emma like that.

She could see him thrashing below, uselessly clawing at nothing as his air faded away even more. She wasn't going to kill him. Just make him wish he was dead.

His fatigue became obvious when she brought him up this time. He was gasping and paler now.

"You are beneath her. "

"I wasn't beneath her last night."

Instead of dunking him this time she pulled him to the docks and physically kicked him in the groin. He hunched over and groaned.

"Say goodbye to your manhood."

His eyes widened to the size of saucers and she squeezed. The magic that now gripped him inflicted tremendous amounts of pain. It lasted for six gruelling minutes and when it was over he lay on his side broken, beaten like he had done to Emma.

"You will never have children."she spat. He sobbed and she knew going any further would cross a line, if she hadn't already. But the bastard deserved this.

She wrapped him in ropes and transported them to the psyche ward.

" Enjoy your new life."

She bolted the door shut and the ropes fell away. She watched from the small window as he rolled onto his back and stared vacantly at the white ceiling.

Drakar was broken.

"Regina where have you been?" Emma sounded so worried. It made her feel guilty but nothing would make her change what she did.

"I found Drakar." Emma tensed at the name and when she looked at her, the briefest flash of shame made it into Emma's eyes. " I locked him up in the ward. He won't be getting out this time. I used Pans cuff."

Emma's shoulders dropped with relief.

"Regina that's...thank you." Tears filled the blondes eyes and she had to pull Emma into her arms.

Warmth and comfort met them both. Emma let out a shaky breath and pulled back slightly. She searched Regina's eyes, looking for answers to the feelings swirling around in her chest. They reflected back in Regina's eyes and she knew then and there that it was love.

"I love you." Her voice trembled but Emma still sounded so sure.

Regina opened then shut her mouth caught off guard by Emma's sudden proclamation. That hadn't been what she was expecting when she would tell Emma the news. She must have taken too long to answer because a look of hurt suddenly crossed Emma's face. Emma's grip was loosening from around her waist and the moment was escaping .

"Emma. -"

"It's okay it's too soon . It just came out but it's how I feel..."

"I love you too." Now it was Emma's turn to react surprised, her face went through a whole range of emotions from sad, to surprised and now elated.

They smiled at one another and Regina pulled her back into her arms with a kiss. it was like a magical charge went through the both of them at this moment and neither could resist pouring more Into it. Emma slipped her tongue past Regina's lips and she met it, groaning while Emma and her were suddenly battling for control. She tugged at Emma's hips, pulling her as close as physically possible, while Emma did the same to her. Regina pushed into Emma a little too hard and they stumbled backwards. Emma's back hit the nearest wall and a groan filled the air. Who made the sound was hard to say but now they were pressed even closer. With their change in position Emma was letting her take over. Within minutes both of them were flustered and the intensity of it all was becoming nearly unbearable.

Emma had to turn away from their kiss to catch her breath.

"Regina..." She panted. 'Let me breathe. Like Damn!" She smiled into Emma's neck as she began to plant kisses there instead.

"I can't help it...it's been so long since I've felt lips like yours."

"No."Emma chuckled. " you have the better set of lips here. " the end of her sentence went up an octave as said pair of lips bit at her earlobe.

"Just let me know when I can return to ravishing you." Emma groaned at her breathy words and she reflexively gripped Regina's ass. Her breath instantly hitched in surprise but she wasn't complaining. No she had wanted Emma to do that for a while now.

"My lips now." Regina kissed along her jawline until Emma turned from impatience. When their lips met again it felt like a swarm of butterflies had settled into the pit of her stomach. The intensity of it frightened her and she stepped away from their embrace.

Emma looked so confused. Hot but confused.

"I'm sorry Emma. I..."she cleared her throat. " we need to slow it down."

The blonde nodded and they were both suddenly composing themselves.

"How about dinner?" Emma asked.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. I think that's what most people would call it."

"OK." She smiled shyly and Emma did the same.

"Wow..." Emma's hand threaded it way through her hair. "I can't believe I said I loved you before we even went on a date."

They both gave a small chuckle.

"Yes but I think I've loved you since the very first time you saved me."

"You mean the fire?"

"Yes dear."

"I think I fell for you that day you visited me at Granny's...something about you and apples is just...hot."

"Well then It's a good thing I have an apple tree."

"Oh yes. Yes it is." Emma grinned and gave her one more kiss.

They lingered near one another before finally separating.

"I think we better call it a night. I'm exhausted." Regina said heavily. Emma suddenly felt the fatigue radiating off her and nodded in agreement.

"Sleep sounds amazing right about now." Through a cloud of purple smoke Regina transported them both to her bed and they easily settled into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
